


Summertime Clothes

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius cools down Remus.





	Summertime Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> My bed is a pool and the walls are on fire  
> Soak my head in the sink for a while  
> Chills on my neck and it makes me smile but  
> My bones have to move and my skin's gotta breath  
> -Summertime Clothes by Animal Collective

The night was unusually humid and his parents had gone back into the house for bed over an hour ago. Sirius, with his sly smile, had told him he looked rather hot, and should be cooled down. Remus, with rather a clean mind, hadn't thought that Sirius planned to do what he did.

Remus lay on the concrete beside the pool, his legs dangling in the water. His hands were tangled in Sirius' long, wet hair, guiding Sirius' mouth to take his length deeper. It was rather a challenge to keep silent since he was quite the screamer. But he liked challenges. Besides, he didn't want his parents to find them like… this.

He stifled a moan as he came in Sirius's mouth. Exhausted, he lay there as Sirius cleaned them up to be presentable. His lover climbed out of the pool, a wide grin on his face. "Did I cool you down enough?"

He shook his head. "No, opposite effect, I'm afraid."

"Damn." Sirius snapped his fingers. "Better luck next time, eh?


End file.
